Evil Dread
Evil Dread is the 2nd episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. Plot Summary Act 1 The episode begins in the morning the Heroic Hamsters are sleeping in the cabin after they lost the challenge yesterday. Mike was acting his personalities out and talked in his sleep. Then he wakes up and asked if anyone said something. But everyone was sleeping. A fly sucks something on Sam, making him feel weak. Mike shrugs and went back to sleep. The fly flew out the window and flew away. Meanwhile, in the girls’ side of the cabin. Sierra snaps a picture of Courtney sleeping and the flash woke Courtney up. Zoey asked Courtney what’s wrong. Courtney told Zoey that they’re sharing a cabin with a super fan that has a bad case of crazy. Sierra told Courtney that she had recently updated the sleeping section of her picture gallery on Sierra's fansite. Sierra loved her phone and she would never leave it without her. Suddenly, Chef gave the girls breakfast. Sierra thanks Chef. Courtney told the girls that they‘ve got to win the next challenge and get into the McLean Spa Hotel. Sierra started eating. At the McLean Spa Hotel, Scott couldn’t wait to be a millionaire. He had got up early this morning to watch a movie and he said it was beautiful. Duncan commits that if they keep winning challenges like this, they could live like kings all season to villainy. Gwen complains about the villainy thing. Duncan asked what’s wrong. But Gwen commits it was nothing she’s just wondering how Lightning's doing on Boney Island. Meanwhile, at Boney Island, Lightning whacks a fish that was underwater with a stick. Suddenly, a bird came and tries to take a bite at the fish. Lightning battles for the fish and beats the bird up. Lightning eats the fish and suddenly he starts to puke. Back at the Spa Hotel, Jo hopes that Lightning doesn't find the invincibility statue. Besides, if they don't vote Lightning off soon, he'll be too strong for the contestants to beat later. Scott commits that they should do it right way, in the next challenge. Jo thinks it's not a good idea. Scott commits that last night he slept on a pillow filled with feathers. He explains that back on the farm, he slept on a burlap sack filled with small animals. Scott asked if anyone had a pillow bite. Jo commits that she wants to enjoy her breakfast now and she told Scott to stop talking. Meanwhile, an intern was giving Alejandro a massage, Alejandro commits that a girl's hands are magical and wonders if only he can feel them. Heather commits that Alejandro's legs are still asleep. Alejandro commits that he doesn't even know when his legs will ever wake up. He said he was in a robot suit for a year. Heather then realized that Alejandro is getting his eyebrows waxed. Alejandro commits that it's called man-scaping, because it's a manly thing. Alejandro commits that he didn't text Heather due to being in a robot suit. Heather takes off the eyebrows from Alejandrom which caused him to yelp in pain. In the Confessional, Heather commits that "my legs don't work" Thing is obviously bogus. Alejandro just wants sympathy. But Heather commits that she's not falling for it. Meanwhile, Alejandro commits that he’s never found Heather to be more radiant. She admires her glossy locks, her perma frown and the way the light catches her lip when Heather shouts at Alejandro. Then Alejandro had been in a robot suit for a year. Chris announced that the next challenge is about to begin. He told everyone to get to the beach right away. Heather was about to get the baby carriage for Alejandro. But Alejandro stands on his hands and walks off on his hands. Heather said."Show-Off." Meanwhile, down at the beach, Chris asked the TV Couples that is this ever a good idea. Lightning came back from Boney Island and he jumps off the boat and lands on the platform. Scott asked Lightning if he found the invincibility statue and Lightning denies it and commits that he’s an invincibility statue. In the Confessional, Alejandro commits that Lightning is so arrogant, he said he might understand if Lightning got this face. But Alejandro commits that Lightning doesn't have this face. Meanwhile, Lightning complains about the arrogant thing and he said. "Sha-Yeah." Chris presents the challenge from Season 3. They will build a sculpture but this time the interns buried 3D puzzle pieces all over the beach. The first team to finish wins the challenge. Zoey asked Sam if he’s okay. But Sam says that he feels a little woozy and he doesn’t know why. Chris commits that since the Villainous Vultures won the first challenge yesterday. They get to dig with shovels. Chef throws shovels to the Villainous Vultures. Lightning gave Gwen a shovel and Lightning catches two shovels. Heather tries to tell Lightning to give her a shovel. But Lightning needs both. Suddenly, Heather strikes Lightning with a shovel. Sam asked where are his teams shovels and he suddenly fell off the platform and a dugout hole appeared around their moat. Chris commits that getting on and off the teams platforms will be challenging due to the moats that are filled with crustaceans. But Sam gets attacked by crabs. Chris laughed and commits that it gets funnier every time. Lightning gets off the platform and got hit by a board and fell in the moat. Chris warns everyone to look out for booby traps in the sand. Mike asked that what will his team supposed to dig with. But Chris commits that shovels are for winners only and he told the Heroic Hamsters to use their hands. Chris blows the air horn and the challenge begins. The Heroic Hamsters did a team huddle and Zoey decided to divide the area into sections and each dig in one. But Courtney decided to separate the beach into quadrants and each pick one. But Cameron commits that was what Zoey said. Courtney decided to use the plan that she and Zoey came up with. The Heroic Hamsters did a team hand-stack and Courtney asked if they can start digging now. In the Confessional, Courtney wonders what's the Love is all about and commits that this show is called Total Drama, not Total Friendship. Meanwhile, Jo tries to give her team some strategy. She decided that the Villainous Vultures should start from one end and dig to the other one in a straight line. Heather decided that they need two lines that pushed in towards the centre. Suddenly, Lightning started to dig in the water. In the Confessional, Lightning explains that sometimes when his stomach is empty, his mind isn’t full. He then said. "Stupid Boney Island fish." Meanwhile, Gwen commits that she can’t believe Lightning made it to last season’s finale. She also said. "Doesn't he ever Sha-Shut up." Then Lightning started to puke again. The Heroic Hamsters started digging. Cameron discovered a booby trap filled with Chef's dirty laundry. Cameron decided that they could use some of Manitoba Smith’s treasure hunting skills right about now. Mike (Manitoba Smith) digs up the first puzzle piece for the Heroic Hamsters. Zoey was still digging and Mike (Manitoba Smith) commits that the real treasure is right beside Zoey. Meanwhile, Heather and Jo kept arguing about what idea is best. Then Heather commits that a team without a leader is kind of like a horse without a head. It just runs around blind. Gwen commits that she thinks that a horse without a head doesn’t run anywhere. Jo commits that she should be this team’s leader and Heather commits that she’s should be the team leader. Then Jo decided to let the team decide. Then they both tried to get the Villainous Vultures their attention. Gwen gives up and trips and lands near Alejandro and he starts to admire Gwen. In the Confessional, Gwen explained that even though Alejandro is on the Villains Team. His eyes are still beautiful. Then Lightning started to puke once again. Jo and Heather tries to get their team to listen and they tried to become the team’s leader. Suddenly, Heather finds the first piece and Jo and Heather fight for the first piece and they let go of the piece and it landed on Jo’s ankle and Heather tries to apologize and Jo pushed her into the moat. Chris then decided it’s time for a commercial break. Act 2 Chris announced that an hour had passed and the teams are still tied with one-all. Which raised a permanent question. Chris then shouts out."WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!!!" Everyone began to bicker. Chris tells everyone to hurry up. Because he had dinner plans. Cameron found another booby trap and landed on Scott and Cameron runs off. Then Scott discovers the next piece. Zoey tries to get the piece for her team out. Then Mike (Manitoba Smith) tries to get it out. Then a cannon fires and it hits Courtney and she fell in the moat filled with crabs. Gwen discovers another piece for her team. Then Duncan got doused with sand. Then Jo discovers another piece and Lightning stole it and runs off. Sam finds another piece and got hit in the groin by a piece of wood. Lightning discovers a small piece and threw it and it bonked Jo and she fell in the moat. Mike (Manitoba Smith) finds another piece and Zoey still admires Mike (Manitoba Smith). Then Gwen got soaked by water. Then Lightning starts kissing his muscles. Then, Scott discovers a piece and he tries to sabotage the Heroic Hamsters, but he got caught by Mike (Manitoba Smith). Then Scott steps on a booby trap and bees flies out and Scott strikes Mike with a shovel and he passed out. Zoey wakes up Mike and they got back to work. Mike commits that he can't find (Manitoba Smith). Then Alejandro found a piece and suddenly his legs began to move. Heather knew it was fake. But it was a crab. Then the crab pinches Alejandro and he yawns. Jo commits that there's a crab on Alejandro. Then Alejandro clobbered the crab with a shovel. In the Confessional, Heather commits that Alejandro's legs are really asleep and commits that she's feeling awful. Meanwhile, Alejandro explains that it took all he had to hold in that scream until everyone is out of sight. Then Alejandro screamed in pain. Cameron was carrying the next piece. He passed a deep hole. He asked Sierra what was she doing. He told her that she's twenty feet deep. Sierra commits that she got carried away, she told Cameron that she's pretending she's digging for Cody. She jumps out of the hole and asked Cameron how many pieces the team has got now. Cameron got thrown up onto the platform by Sierra and commits that they go to six out of seven pieces. Zoey told her team to work on the puzzle while the rest keep digging. Sam decided that he’s gonna take a break. Suddenly, a spring sends him flying, he bounced off a speedboat in the background and landed in the water. Chris commits that when he and Chef did their safety test, The speedboat wasn’t there. Chef commits that it was tested these days and Chris laughs. Sam gets stung by a jellyfish and he said that the jellyfish stung his butt. It made everyone laugh, even Mike. Zoey asked Mike that how can he laughed. Mike explained that the only cure for a jellyfish sting is to pee on it. Sam jumps in the water and pees on the jellyfish underwater, much to Zoey’s disgust. The Heroic Hamsters realized that the six pieces make the Statue of Liberty. The Villainous Vultures find their "last piece" and started building. Lightning commits that he found the last piece and commits that he's a hero and commits that it's probably a statue of him being himself. Then they realized that the pieces make Big Ben. The Heroic Hamsters are almost done their sculpture. They need the torch to win the challenge. Meanwhile, The Villainous Vultures wonder what’s that big hole is doing here. Gwen thinks that maybe they put it together wrong. Then Lightning puts a crab in the hole and the sculpture fell down. They suddenly realized that Lightning miscounted. They got back to working and Lightning thinks that this is a conspiracy. Heather commits that it’s a conspiracy of bad counting. Suddenly, the Villainous Vultures found the clock for Big Ben. Then The Heroic Hamsters found the torch underneath Sam and Zoey throws it on their sculpture and Chris declares the Heroic Hamsters the winners. Then Sam volunteers for exile duty on Boney Island for making up for his lack of digging skills. But before he can finish, Chef drags him to the boat. Gwen congrats Courtney for winning the challenge for her team. But before Gwen can say anything else, a bag of garbage catapults upwards and Gwen whacks it with a shovel and it lands on Courtney. Gwen tries to apologize, but gets interrupted by Chris who told Gwen that she’s on the Villainous Vultures. Act 3 At elimination, The Villainous Vultures started to cast their votes. Just then, The Malevolent One (Mal) commits that one by one, they will all fall. Zoey asked if Mike said anything. But Mike commits that he’s just sitting there. In the Confessional, Duncan commits that Lightning was the one who caused the Villainous Vultures to lose and he also comments that Jo's annoying. Meanwhile, Gwen doesn’t know what person she wants to vote for. She commits that her team is evil. Chris gives the marshmallows to Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather and Scott.Jo and Lightning are the bottom two.Lightning was on the chopping block for his crummy math skills and kissing his biceps.Jo was on the chopping block for her annoyingly pushy campaign to send Lightning home.And Lightning was voted off. Trivia General *A fifth alternate personality of Mike's, known as "The Malevolent One," makes his debut in this episode. **A later episode reveals his name to be "Mal." **This is the first time a character from the Second Generation Cast gets voted off. Continuity * This episode adds a simple nod from the find and build the sculpture from Can't Help Falling in Louvre Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Episodes Category:Article Stubs